Message passing environments are a computer programming paradigm where multiple processes pass information between themselves. A message passing interface often handles the message passing operations. In many cases, message passing environments may perform several processes in parallel, with processes sharing information by passing messages.
Message passing environments may be implemented in a single computer. In such environments, a set of processes may execute on a single device. As those processes complete some tasks, a message may be generated that is passed to another process. The receiving process may then consume the message and continue processing. In many cases, the message may contain data that the receiving process may consume.
Other message passing environments may be implemented across a network with many computers. In such environments, a computer system may have a process that creates messages that are consumed by processes on other computer systems. The messages may be passed on a network that may connect all of the computers executing related processes.